


Lucky and Jeremy

by orphan_account



Series: Jeremy Barton [35]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Family, First Meetings, Kid Fic, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Lucky and Jeremy

Clint was giving Jeremy a tour of the house. He wanted his son to get familiar with the rooms. He reached the living room and saw an important member of their family. 

"Hey Lucky." said Clint. 

The dogs ears perked up. Lucky looked up when he saw a new person. He started wagging his tail. Jeremy let out a smile.

"Jer, this is Lucky your new friend. Lucky, this is Jeremy your new charge. Protect him well." said Clint. 

Lucky sat at his feet and gave a bark while Jeremy squealed. 

Clint ruffled Lucky's hair. 

Jeremy liked his new friend.


End file.
